Kristin
Kristin is a young actress who plays a witch and a contestant of the show "Life Games." She is featured in the episode "Fear Games." She is friends with Tippi Hedren, Don Marks, Ricardo, April Thomas, Marlin, and Anthony. She is not friends with Pam. She is rather sweet, but a bit spoiled. She is portrayed by actress Lena Cardwell. "Fear Games"(Episode) Kristin and the other kids (Pam, Marlin, Anthony, and April) are first shown auditioning for the reality game-show, "Life Games." Weeks later, Kristin and the others are shown getting off a speedboat at "Tranquility Island", a jungle like island where the show is being filmed. On their way to the cave they will sleep in, she cries out in pain when she snagged her arm on a tree branch. They soon make it to what the director, Mr. Marks, says is a bottomless pit. She gives Anthony her stuff and makes it across the pit 3rd. April, last one to go across, doesn't let go of the swinging vine, Kristin is the first one to try and help her, but fails as April falls. It is revealed the pit does have floor. When she gets to the cave and Mr. Marks leaves, she makes fun of his clothes. April tells the group about what Ricardo, the boat driver, told her about a witch on the island who took Mr. Marks's kids and needs the descendant of a witch who brought her to the island in order to give the kids back. Everyone thinks he is an actor or a wack job. The next morning, April wakes her and Anthony up and says Marlin is missing. Kristin says he probably took a walk. April finds and supposedly saves him from being hit by a boulder. But on her way there, she found a sign that said "Witch Island." Pam yells at April, but Kristin takes up for her. April tells Kristin and Anthony about the sign. This shocks Kristin but then confuses her when Anthony makes a hard to follow conversation with April. They go on a scavenger hunt and they all steal bags that have their stuff in it. April confesses and gets more character points(got some after "saving" Marlin), saddening Kristin who whines "I was gonna!" April tells them to follow her to a cave where she found a sword. Kristin grabs at it to get its jewels, but it is attached to a skeleton. April reads that the bones are of a witch that brought an evil witch named Katherine Anderson to the island to banish her. April goes outside when she hears a boat leaving and sees Mr. Marks and his 2 daughters leaving. Meanwhile, Katherine Anderson kidnaps and ties up Kristin and the others. She kidnaps April as well when she returns. Katherine says April is descendant of the witch who brought her to "Witch Island" and want to kill her, but Ricardo knocks her out and saves the others. The group make it to the pit, but Katherine says she is going to push them all into the pit which is now bottomless due to Anthony's mouth. A purple crescent moon pops up on Kristin's forehead and she announces she is the witches descendant and told the others to run while she holds Katherine off. Just as Katherine grabs Kristin, April knocks her into the pit. April wins and it turns out Tippi Hedren is Katherine and Kristin is an actress. Kristin is last seen walking off to eat dinner with her new friends as the skeleton grabs Ricardo, who turns out to be the witches descendant. Life on Life Games It is unknown if she knew she going to be acting on the reality show or if Mr. Marks asked her before she auditioned. On the show, she seems to be good friends with April. Category:Templates